


Dating Malfoy

by Nina_17



Series: One Shot Drarry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, I Don't Even Know, M/M, its just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_17/pseuds/Nina_17
Summary: Based on this post: https://o0o-chibaken-o0o.tumblr.com/post/166481718804/dating-malfoyWhere Harry thinks its just sex until he doesn't





	Dating Malfoy

As Harry gets up to get ready for his class, he is sluggish and achy all over. He hears a few snickers behind him. He turned to glare at his friends.

“Another long night with Malfoy,” Dean says with a knowing smirk and a wink.

“What is it, every day this week?” Seamus looks to Dean for the answer

“No, it every day this month, maybe last month too.” Dean smiles. “Remember when we started dating were sneaking around for how long before we got caught?”

“HOLY SHIT HARRY, ARE YOU DATING MALFOY???” Ron screamed while grabbing Harry by the shoulders. Dean and Seamus leave the room laughing at Ron’s distress.

“Of course I’m not ‘Dating’ him. We have sex once in awhile, that's all.” Was Harry’s response as he sat down with a small wince.

“You’ve been back to the dorms late every night for at least the last month,” Ron says as he paces the room.

“Fine, we have a lot of sex. That’s still not dating.” Ron stops to look at Harry as he answers.

“Okay so...Just sex?”

“I mean we talk too sometimes. He's surprisingly funny you know.” Harry looks at Ron with a goofy smile on his face. Ron sits down on the floor where he stood and just looks at Harry with disbelief. “We do study together and play a bit of Quidditch when he has time. Did I tell you he even invited me to stay with him over the holidays so we can play Quidditch together at the Manor!”

“And you aren’t”

“Dating? No, Ron, we aren’t we...” they stare at each other for a moment. Ron sees the look on Harry’s face he’s seen one too many times. The look of realizing something he should have already known.

“OH MY GOD I’M DATING MALFOY.” Before Ron could respond Harry was running out the door, in his pyjamas and no shoes.

“I don’t know why everyone thinks I'm the dim one,” Ron mutters to himself as he goes to find Hermione and try to forget.

-{}- -{}- -{}- -{}- -{}- -{}- -{}- -{}-  
Harry runs down to the dungeons and knocks on the door to the Slytherin dorms. A redheaded girl answers the door and before Harry can say a word she is yelling for Draco. When Draco sees him he is shaking his head.

“Could you have at least tried to look like a decent human being before banging on the door.”

“Yeah, sorry, I um...” he looked around to see if they were alone. “We’re dating?”

“Seriously? What do you think we’ve been doing the last couple of months?”

“I... um...Well, you see...”

“Great, my boyfriend doesn’t know he’s my boyfriend.” Draco turned to walk away.

“WAIT” Draco stopped and looked at him. He tried to hide the hurt but Harry saw it. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize it. It happens sometimes, I don’t see things that are right there. I like that you and I are dating. I’ve wanted that for a while but was scared you didn’t want it.” He pulled Draco to him. A placed a small kiss on his lips then hugged him tightly.

“Love you” he mutters and Draco stiffens. “Please pretend I didn't say that.”

“Idiot” Draco said as he kissed his boyfriend.


End file.
